


Fictober 2019 Drabbles

by AstralAsteria



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-10 16:03:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20854502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstralAsteria/pseuds/AstralAsteria
Summary: A collection of drabbles (or double drabbles) following the Inktober 2019 themes. Mostly pre-canon, with young twins, Eva, and Sparda.





	1. Ring

"It's a fairy circle," Dante says excitedly. He's looking at it with no small measure of wonder on his face, standing just outside of the circle of dark grass, toes of his shoes barely touching the edge.

Vergil frowns. "There's no such thing as fairies."

"How do you know, though? You've never seen one." Dante steps into the circle, kneeling down directly in the middle of it. The grass stains his bare knees green. "Maybe they don't like you so they hide from you."

"That's nonsense!"

Dante laughs and grabs him by the wrist, pulling him into the circle with him. Unbalanced, Vergil stumbles and falls, and they wrestle aimlessly, laughing and rolling in the grass until they are dirty and tired, shirts stained with mud and grass. At peace once more, they lie side by side in the middle of the circle, faces turned skyward, warming themselves in the bright summer sun.

"Do you think dad's ever seen a fairy?" Vergil asks, pensive, quiet. He misses their father, but he won't say it, because he is the oldest and so he must be strong.

"Yeah, probably," Dante says. His right hand finds Vergil's and he laces their fingers together.


	2. Mindless

Easy affection didn't come naturally to Sparda, but as the years carry on, he's become adept at human emotions--sadness, exhaustion, happiness. Facets of humanity which have long fascinated him and have, until recently, remained a mystery. 

Yet it's now that he has a family that he thinks he truly understands them. Eva's natural smiles when he touches his hand to her back; the way the boys cheer in unison when he sweeps them off their feet--these small gestures speak to him, warm his heart in ways he never thought possible.

Humanity suits him, Sparda thinks, and he welcomes it wholly.


End file.
